


Universe

by sssail1280



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 夏亚弯了弯嘴角，这大概也只是阿姆罗的想象。
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Kudos: 5





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> 16年5月写的第一篇赤白，看完CCA后出于"想看他们在宇宙重逢！"的强烈冲动写完了。现在看就觉得当时对cp的理解很浅薄，不太好意思，这就是青春吗……不过我的lofter已经基本被清空，所以还是在这里也发一遍吧。想当初会开始写他们俩就是因为在ao3这里看到一篇很喜欢的同人呢。

01.

他感知到一切。

整个世界，整个宇宙在他面前铺陈开，无视时间与空间的法则。许多的声音，爆炸声，嘈杂的电流，金属相互叩击摩擦，布莱德在指挥，女人的哭泣，士兵的嘶吼，孩子在笑。许多的画面，地平线那一端纤细的身影，金色的发丝在海风中水藻般散开，白色，哈罗在地上滚来滚去，吹熄的蜡烛，虹光如水般潺潺流淌。那么多的人在口中或者心里呼唤同一个名字，他的名字。那么多人，所有人，他爱的人，爱他的人。

他站在中心，整个世界都在回响他的名字。阿姆罗，阿姆罗，阿姆罗·雷。

他凝神细听想分清那些声音，声音化成了风，就此消失不见，只剩下寂静与虚无。

他感到前所未有的平静，这是他生前从未拥有的。

02.

夏亚找到了他，阿姆罗对此并不惊讶。如果有一个人和你纠缠十几年，你自然就会将他的存在认为理所当然，不管你是喜欢还是讨厌。他们安静地并排站着，阿姆罗突然开口说：“你就不能把墨镜摘了？”

夏亚一愣，“我戴着吗？”

“是啊是啊科瓦特罗大尉。”他有些烦躁的说。

夏亚若有所思。“在你看来我是那时候的样子？”

“那你看我是什么样子？”阿姆罗反问他。他约莫猜到对方的形象是自己思维的投影，毕竟鬼魂不需要这个。

“穿着驾驶服。”夏亚摸摸耳朵，把墨镜摘了，挂在领口。“十六岁的麻烦，一次又一次挡在我前面。”

阿姆罗没说话。

“头盔。可以拿下来吗。”他用的是陈述句。阿姆罗摸索到脖子下面，有很真实的触感，但他看不见自己的手。这感觉让他难以适应，所有的感官都留存着，却没有具体的模样。

他把想象中的头盔扔了，夏亚一直看着他。

“看来你很想念那段岁月。”

“因为那时候的你虽然依旧自大又令人生厌，但是还能勉强沟通。”阿姆罗撇他一眼，“你为什么会来？”明知故问，他想。

“宇宙太大了，阿姆罗。”夏亚回答他，“大得过头了。”

沉默一会，他又说：“我找不到拉拉。”

“她会来的。”阿姆罗顿了顿，“她总是看着我们。”

夏亚弯了弯嘴角，这大概也只是阿姆罗的想象。

03.

拉拉确实会来，偶尔。她的出现优雅如天鹅，又轻盈如山雀，就像她出现在阿姆罗梦里的方式。

活着的时候根本不敢想，也不想相见，现在倒觉得没什么了，毕竟他们三个都已经死了。

夏亚会笑，会拥抱她，他看她的方式就像从男人变回了男孩，男孩在母亲或者心爱之人面前总是无畏的。

拉拉·辛二者皆是。阿姆罗想起他最后的话，想起他在最后一刻窥见的东西。他想这个总是居高临下把别人当蠢货的家伙是块棱镜，根据不同的人折射出不同的光。但是他心底一直藏着几块破碎的镜片，沾着滚烫的血。那是绝对不能让任何人看到的。 

阿姆罗看到了，非自愿的。

他是单纯的人。拉拉向他轻巧地眨眼，她的话语直接落进阿姆罗的思维里，如同金色的丝线，懒洋洋的翻动那些在表层乱七八糟堆在一起的记忆。我知道。阿姆罗把不安分的丝线轻轻捻出去。我理解。

更多时候只有他们两个。拉拉在很远的地方，依旧看着他们。阿姆罗能感觉到她的视线，不像他生时那般沉重、令人窒息，温柔如天鹅栖息的湖泊。

“你都知道，你也了解。”

“拉拉告诉你了？”

“我听得见，阿姆罗·雷。我能听到你思维的回声。”

“但不是全部，否则你就不会问我。我同意你的观点，可是我们不一样，夏亚。”阿姆罗平静地回答他，“为了你的目的你可以不择手段。然而，对我而言，达成目的所采用的手段与目的本身同样重要。”

“浪漫又天真的想法。”

“所以我是机师，你是总帅。”

“你的温柔会害死人的，阿姆罗。”

“不会祸害更多人了，夏亚。我已经终结了这个可能。”

04.

对他们而言，察觉到时间流动的方式就是观察整个宇宙，找到一些能够作为路标的事物。

有一次，夏亚握住阿姆罗的手。他的手指松松的扣住阿姆罗的，没有进一步的动作。阿姆罗看了一眼，没甩开。

“我以为你会甩开。”

“触感还在。”阿姆罗答非所问，“除此之外，其他的也在。这不是很奇怪吗？我甚至还能看见你，但我们本身是无形的。”

夏亚没有马上回答，大概是在组织词句。

“我一开始以为我看到的你，仅仅是我想看到这样的你，你看见的我也是同样的道理。我可能错了。也许我现在的模样正是我最怀念的，最想保留的，最想给你看见的。不是红色彗星，不是戴肯之子。”

他们展示给对方的，提供给彼此的，都是自己最为留恋的事物。

“也许。”阿姆罗无可奈何的笑，“因为后来长成了和自己想象中差了千万里的人啊。”

“你的遭遇是因为你的能力，因为他们担心你会强大到无法控制——你也确实有这个能力。即使在他们把你关起来，也怕你会撕破笼子取得他们的位置。人们痛恨他们害怕的事物。”夏亚的声音十分平静，好像这就是什么天经地义的事，这倒也是天经地义。“但我看见你的美好与日俱增，在所有颓败里你依旧闪闪发光。”

“我又看不见。”阿姆罗没法接他的话，只能这么说。

“有个办法能让你看见。”夏亚毫无预兆的凑过来，阿姆罗差点没把他摔出去。那双蓝眼睛凑得很近，阿姆罗从他的眼睛里看见了自己。他的眼睛里只有自己。

“不算个好方法。”

“唔。”

他还是没松开手。

05.

世界的陈列方式像接满线路的电路板，夏亚点向其中一根，画面被拉伸放大，米妮瓦·扎比娴静端庄坐在房间里。 她都长这么大了。阿姆罗捕捉到他欣慰又惆怅的没说出口的话。

“你真的有恋童倾向？”阿姆罗托着下巴漂在半空，夏亚扬起眉毛。

“那年她才几岁，嗯？” 

“这可是严重的指控。”夏亚悠悠的说。“按你这个想法，我从你十六岁那年就爱上了你。你都在想什么？”

“没什么。”阿姆罗用耸肩的动作掩盖他的动摇。这过界了，太过了。

“你还在想着什么，我能感觉到。你在想什么？”

“那个机体全身都是精神感应框架对吧。”阿姆罗面不改色说，“你说如果让卡缪来开的话会怎样？”

没人说话了。半晌的寂静后，他俩一起打了个寒噤。

06.

“我可不会承认。”夏亚大声地对那位“夏亚再世”说，尽管对方听不见。

“我印象里你可没这么壮硕过。”阿姆罗在耳边比划，“还有那个卷发，那真的挺——”

“娘娘腔。”夏亚补完后半句。

“其实我想说看着挺像假发。”

“娘娘腔的假发。”拉拉忽的跳出来，笑声清脆得仿佛落入玻璃盘的珍珠。“我们走吧？去把大佐落下的东西拿回来。”

“为什么不？”夏亚伸手示意让她挽住，拉拉牵起阿姆罗的手。隔着驾驶服，拉拉的手传来隐约的温度。

演讲中的米妮瓦·扎比如口述神言的祭司，她的声音撼动着人心。

“她很冷静，毫无畏惧。”夏亚称赞道，“她很优秀，未来会更优秀。”

“都交给他们了。”

“可能什么都不会改变。”

“可能世界会因此天翻地覆。”

“不一定朝着好的方向。

“总要有这个可能呀。”拉拉用歌唱般的语调说。

07.

在这片无尽的旷野，星星闪耀着。它们死去，它们诞生。近在眼前，又遥不可及。

“夏亚。”

“阿姆罗？”

“你得到了什么？”

在这漫无边际的星海，他们顺流而下，又逆水行舟。这样的他们该算死去的活人，还是活着的死人？他们失去了生时所拥有的，得到的又是什么？

“自由。”夏亚是看着他说出这个词的。阿姆罗回以视线，看他俊美的面庞，看那道疤痕，看他金色的发。

“你得到了什么，阿姆罗？”

阿姆罗闭上眼睛。

“平静。”

夏亚低头，他们的额头抵在一块。星尘发着光，穿过他们，融入他们。

宇宙如此广袤。为了已逝的过去和永恒的未来，孤独的灵魂紧紧相依。


End file.
